


Red Beauty In the Shadows

by MansiJain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry slash and Drarry Het both will be there, F/M, Female Albus Severus Potter, Female Harry Potter, Female Sirius - Sierra Black, Groping, Harry is female in this dimension and male in other dimension, M/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Hugging, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Tickling, Non-Consensual Touching, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, POV Multiple, POV Severus Snape, Point of view of HP and DM of both the dimensions, Rich Weasleys, Two Draco Malfoy, Two Harry Potter, Two Sirius Black, non-consensual fondling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MansiJain/pseuds/MansiJain
Summary: Something had happened after the battle, something that angered Hogwarts so much that it refused to let anyone stay in the castle. It was closed down and left alone.14 years later, a blast wipes out half of the wizarding Britain. Left with no other choice, they sought sanctuary in Hogwarts. The castle throws them in other dimensions.Head auror Draco watches as Harriet Potter-Weasley is groped by all the Weasley brothers sans Ronald & Charlie right in front of her husband Bill who is busy flirting with Fleur. He just can't tolerate it.Harriet is certain that Malfoy is responsible for the blast Hogwarts' uncooperative behaviour & starts stalking him. That's when she notices that there are two Draco Malfoys in the castle and also one Harry Potter who is her male version from another dimension. They are here to stay and have come to help them.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Bill Weasley/Female Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Bill Weasley, Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Female Albus Severus Potter, Severus Snape/Sierra Black, Sirius Black/Lily Evans Potter, Teddy Lupin/Lily Luna Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. A Show

_ **Chapter-1** _

_ **A Show** _

Warning: Groping without consent

_ **Draco Malfoy** _

Draco opened the huge door of the great hall and stood at the doorway. The hall, now, had several circular tables spread instead of the four house tables. Before he could lament over the fact that Hogwarts would never again be a place where students could come and study, a loud laugh caught his attention. He turned his head slowly towards the source of the sound. As expected, it was coming from the table that was currently occupied by the Weasleys. All the Weasleys sans Arthur and Molly were there and not surprisingly, they were now dressed in expensive dress robes and were donning high-priced jewellery. Arthur and Molly were sitting with Dumbledore and Longbottom's grandmother on a separate table. They had their backs towards their children.

The laugh belonged to Fred, as was evident from the gold earring that he wore in his right ear. Potter was sitting between the twins today. Actually, she was _sandwiched_ between the two and was looking extremely uncomfortable. He stared as Fred leaned forward, said something to the group, laughed and wrapped an arm around Potter's waist and pressed her closer to him before kissing her cheeks. She was dressed in an elegant off-shoulder green gown today. It had a plunging neck line. Her hair was tied in a bun on her head.

She smiled tightly and tried to pull away, only to be pressed against George who made no attempt to move away, instead wrapping an arm around her bare shoulders and squeezing her slightly.

Bill was busy speaking to Fleur and didn't notice anything happening whereas Ronald sat there quietly, staring at his untouched plate. Granger was sitting all alone on a separate table while Scorpius was sitting with the Weasley kids on a table close to Granger's. Charlie Weasley was sitting at the far corner with a couple of men whom Draco didn't recognise. He had his back to his entire family.

"Honestly, Draco, one would think that you were still in sixth year. Stop staring at her," it was Pansy who had said this. He sighed, feeling very unsettled. Maybe he was just over reacting and imagining the look of immense discomfort on Potter's face. It was strange to be back in Hogwarts. The castle was no more cooperative - it sounded so strange to word it like this but this was the truth - than it had been forteen years ago. But, the blast had wiped off half of the wizarding Britain and there was no where else they could live.

"None of your business who I stare at." Draco muttered and could almost imagine her rolling her eyes.

"Pity she married him, eh Draco. Did you cry a lot after the wedding?" Blaise drawled mockingly and after just a second Pansy and Blaise came forward to stand beside him.

"I certainly did not," Draco muttered, rolling his eyes, "Just - all that groping and manhandling had unsettled me. You have to admit that she doesn't seem very comfortable right now and she had not seemed comfortable then."

It was just that no-one said anything, not even Ronald who was sitting right in front of Potter and Draco hadn't been on talking terms with Potter ever since she got married. Maybe, this was normal. After all, she had been living with the Weasleys ever since she turned fifteen and the elder Potters disappeared. It_ couldn't be assault_ \- after all, she had married Weasley fourteen years ago and they had three children together.

Draco looked around to check if father and mother were here and they were there, sitting beside the window, sharing a pudding. Smiling to himself, he headed towards Granger's table with Pansy and Blaise. Granger looked up from her lunch. There were deep dark circles underneath her eyes. He waited for the request to sit at some other table. She was obviously busy, judging from the papers spread on the table.

The words never came. With a wave of her hand, the papers and books rearranged themselves and she levitated them to the floor beside her chair. Draco sat down across her and Pansy and Blaise sat adjacent to him. Draco took some fresh fruits and curd and then stared at Granger's bent head.

Granger's and Weasley's divorce that had occurred two years ago had come as a shock to everyone. Draco, however, who had witnessed and envied the golden trio and their strong friendship had been absolutely stunned when they had divorced and given the statement that their relationship had died twelve years ago. They had lived together for their children.

"How are you, Granger? How is everything going?" Draco asked nonchalantly. However, Granger was so busy in her papers that she didn't even notice. Blaise stared at him, his brows raised.

Now that he was looking properly at her, he could see that she had lost a lot of weight. She was looking very thin and her hair had lost its shine. She was not looking well.

"Granger," Draco repeated but to no avail.

Then, Blaise murmured, "Granger," and his voice was very low and almost gentle which confused Draco a lot because Blaise was never gentle. Even more surprising was the moment when Granger's curly head snapped towards Blaise.

"Yes," She said blandly, her eyes cold and hard as she gazed at Blaise and then at Draco. She did not look at Pansy who was ignoring the entire conversation. This was something she did because she did not want to get involved with anything related to the golden trio. She said that they just attracted trouble.

Draco did not understand anything. He didn't understand this version of Potter who was donning heavy gowns that looked pretty but out of place on her, seeming like someone had forced her to wear them or Ronald who was ignoring the fact that his best friend was probably - unhappy with being groped or this Granger who was ignoring both of her best friends.

"I asked how is everything?" Draco said quietly.

"Fourteen years too late," She snorted bitterly before looking back at her papers. He frowned, staring at Blaise who was frowning too. Pansy was having her breakfast quietly, her novel spread open beside her plate.

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked quietly.

"Have your breakfast and do not disturb me," Granger answered in a monotone. Her head, once more, was bent upon the papers and so Draco could not see her expression. But, judging from her voice, she was angry.

Draco turned his head to look at his thirteen year old son. Scorpius was trying hard not to stare at Ariana, Potter's middle daughter. Scorpius had proposed her a few months ago. Draco had chuckled inwardly when he was told about it. He wondered if Scorpius even knew the meaning of love. Nevertheless, he had sat both of them on front of him and had given them the talk. It was quite funny to watch them turn red and stutter that they did not want to talk about this. It was his responsibility, though because Ariana couldn't tell her parents and Astoria had given up on Scorpius when he was just a year old. Both Ariana and Scorpius were good at keeping secrets.

Scorpius's resemblance to him was as astonishing as Ariana's resemblance was to Potter. Their relationship was ironic because Draco had not once spoken softly with Potter ever since they had met.

Draco's gaze flickered towards Potter and it was just so involuntary that he was exasperated with himself. What was it about being in this castle and sitting right in front of Potter. The lights flickered for a whole minute and Draco stared at the ceiling alongwith everyone else.

"Come on, you have barely eaten anything, Harriet. Just one bite," Draco's head snapped towards the voice. It was George and he had a large bite pancake between his thumb and first two fingers and his thumb.

"No, I'm not hungry," Potter was saying, pushing his hand away, smiling tightly. Her green eyes were blank and dead which was infuriating because Draco wanted to read them like he did when they were studying in the castle.

"Come on, darling sister-in-law, only one," said the red-headed man and slipped the bite inside her mouth. Draco saw that his fingers lingered in her mouth until she closed it. He pulled them out very slowly. Draco closed his eyes, resisting the urge to snap at the lot of them.

"I think that you're over reacting," Blaise said suddenly and Draco looked back to find him wiping his hands and then he looked at Granger. She was still not looking at him but her hands were clenched into fists.

Blaise was right though because if he wasn't over reacting, clearly someone would say something. He couldn't just up and go and snap at them. They were her family and who was he to judge how they behaved with each other.

"Yes, I think so too. I'll stop staring at her," Draco said, noticing that Granger's fist became even tighter.

"Good luck doing that," Pansy snorted, not looking up from her book. Granger's fist loosened at that. Draco blinked his eyes rapidly, still not understanding and he hated not understanding but he couldn't interfere in her life. She was married and had a husband and three children. He would not go and make everything awkward because he had misunderstood the situation.

"Bill, I'm going back to our room," Potter said, her voice overly polite.

"Okay," came the answer and Draco heard heels clicking on the floor and he did not turn around to stare at her. He did not. Pansy looked at him, surprised at his restraint.

Draco smiled smugly, "See, I will mind my own business."

Granger's fists tightened again. Her knuckles were really white.

TBC


	2. Not Ours

** _ Chapter-2 _ **

** _ Not ours _ **

Warning: Non-consensual hugging

** _ Draco Malfoy _ **

Draco was sure that it was 2019 when he had left Hogwarts just ten minutes ago. After Potter had left the hall, Draco had left for the ministry along with Blaise. Until yesterday evening, Kingsley Shacklebolt was the minister of magic and _he_ was the head auror.

Then, who was this man who looked like Draco except that his eyes were a bit colder and hair much longer. They were in Draco's office - at least this was supposed to be Draco's office - except that the calendar showed that that it was January 21, 2001 and this man looked like a younger version of his father. He had blonde hair that was flowing on his back and a cane and the walls had family photographs and his mother was in those photographs and so was Draco's younger self.

But - but how was this even possible. Father had never in his life been the head auror.

This was certainly not time travel.

"How can I help you?" The man -father said, his eyes narrowed sharply. Of course, he was noticing their resemblance now. After all, Draco looked a lot like his father.

"I - I am lost," Draco stammered and cursed himself because Malfoys don't stammer.

"Oh," The man said, "And you are?"

"Draco - Draco Malfoy," Draco said honestly and the man's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. Draco took the advantage of his speechlessness and turned around and fled the room. He couldn't apparate from the ministry so he ran as fast as he could, ignoring the polite, "Good morning, Lucius," or "slow down, Malfoy."

He ran until he was outside the ministry and right before he apparated, he saw his father's shocked face.

Draco reappeared in front of a barren land and paced back and forth. What was happening? How could he have walked out of Hogwarts and right into another dimension because that's what this clearly was. This wasn't time travel because father had always been a business man, not the head auror. This was inter-dimensional travel. But, how was this even possible? Inter dimensional travel was supposed to be a myth!

How was he supposed to get back to Hogwarts now?

Maybe, this was all a nightmare. That could be the only sane explanation of all this. Yes! Maybe he would wake up and realise that the blast had not even occurred in the first place.

However, only a few moments of pacing later, the castle reappeared in front of him, huge and foreboding. He could swear that it was leaning forward and glaring at him.

But, how could a castle glare? Clearly, Draco had gone mad.

Were Blaise and Pansy lost too? Pansy had gone to her office. It was close to the ministry. Blaise had - damn - Blaise was an unspeakable. Draco should have checked. He was about to apparate back in front of the ministry because god knew what the unspeakables were doing to Blaise. But, then, he heard two consecutive POPs and breathed in relief when he realised Pansy and Blaise had come back.

"Draco," Pansy exclaimed, her eyes wide and her face white, "It's 2001 and my office wasn't even there."

"You won't believe what happened, Draco," Blaise muttered, his chest heaving, "The unspeakables told me that it's actually 2001. I barely escaped their clutches."

Suddenly, they heard sharp and loud barks and Draco blinked on finding that several dogs were running towards them. They were really huge and blood thirsty.

"Run!" Draco screamed and the three of them ran towards the front door of the castle. At first, the gate won't open, no matter how much they tried and when the dogs were only a tiny bit away from them, the gate opened and Draco hurried inside, followed by Pansy and Blaise. They were out of breath and terrified. He had this weird feeling that the castle was still glaring at them.

But, castles did not glare, did they?

"Dumbledore would definitely know something," Draco said, not saying anything about the fact that they were in some other dimension. Maybe, Draco was wrong and Dumbledore would have answers.

"Let's go inside before something else ridiculous happens," Pansy muttered, her face still very pale and her arms crossed as if she was cold. Draco could imagine how worried she must be. She was a successful interior designer and had worked really hard to reach here.

"It'll be fine, Pansy," Blaise said, attempting to comfort her and failing because Pansy's expression didn't change. Draco wondered what exactly she had seen but didn't ask. Blaise gazed at Draco as they walked inside the castle.

"What do you think is going on?" Blaise asked, his chocolate brown eyes worried.

"I can't be sure. All I know is that we are-" Draco paused when he heard voices. They were nearing the great hall. Headmaster's office was on the second floor and Draco was sure that he would want to call upon a meeting after Draco told him exactly what he had seen.

"Please, stand here, Harriet. I want a few photographs only. It won't take much time." Draco recognised the sickeningly sweet voice. It belonged to Colin Creevy who was forever following Potter at school to take her photographs.

Of course, Draco stopped to investigate. He was the head auror after all and Creevy needed to be stopped if he was harassing civilians.

"I want one picture with the twins," he said.

"Maybe, we can do this later. I have some work," Potter said politely and this was the moment Draco reached the door of the great hall. He stood there and watched as Fred laughed before looking at Potter with a smile, "Awww, please, Harriet, let the poor bloke take the pictures."

Potter was about to say something but Creevy clapped his hands, squealing, "Perfect. Please, stand beneath this chandelier."

Potter did that although she didn't look happy about it. Bill wasn't there and the rest of the Weasleys were looking at Potter and the twins with idiotic smiles.

They only watched as the Fred wrapped an arm around Potter's shoulders. She was still in her off-shoulder gown so his hand rested on her forearm. He wrapped his other hand around her stomach, pulling her close to him. She smiled tightly.

"I think that this is not required," Potter muttered, forcing a smile on her face.

"Actually, this pose is perfect. I want to show everyone that your family loves you a lot and that there's still hope for orphans like you till kind hearted people like Weasleys exist," Creevy muttered, placing the camera in front of his eyes.

Something burned inside Draco. He didn't understand why she didn't shove him off and leave. The Weasleys had the minister's support and Draco would be kicked out if the Weasleys complained to Shacklebolt which was why Pansy wrapped her fingers firmly around his wrist just as George wrapped his right arm around Potter's waist. His arm curled around her waist and rested on her stomach. Potter pinched her lips and her nostrils flared but she didn't back off, not even when George wrapped his other arm around her front, just above Fred's arms.

Creevy took a picture and just when Harriet was about to pull back, Fred dropped his head on her shoulder for a second and dropped a little kiss on her throat before she finally shoved him away, laughing, "hey," making it sound playful. Draco saw though. It was anything but playful. She didn't like it. It was written clearly in her eyes.

But, Creevy took the picture anyways. Draco's blood boiled. This was - this was_ unbelievable_.

Fred backed off, raising his hands in surrender, murmuring, "Sorry. Sorry. It was a friendly kiss only, dear sis-in-law."

"Now, I want one in which you're with Percy and Penelope," Creevy muttered. Draco sighed in relief. He was sure Percy would be decent. But Potter's eyes were still upset and her back stayed stiff with tension.

He understood why when Percy and Penelope joined her. Percy stood between them and pulled Potter close to him, close enough that their sides were touching completely and his hand was literally spread on her belly.

"I was in the middle of something, Percy. I need to leave," said Potter. Creevy pleaded, "Please, this is the last one."

Penelope was looking at the camera which was why she didn't notice how Potter tried to stop Percy's hand from wandering, how she tried to pull away.

Creevy wasn't done after one picture. Potter was obviously not comfortable. But, no one said anything.

Before Draco knew what he was doing, he cleared his throat. Percy backed off immediately when he saw that it was Draco and Potter's eyes became wide with relief for a very small second. The moment passed though and Potter glared at him before muttering coldly, "What do you need, Malfoy?"

"That's head auror Malfoy for you, Potter," Draco snapped back at her. Couldn't she behave decently for just a moment. He was trying to help her.

Green eyes flashed at him and with gritted teeth, she said, "What do you want, head auror Malfoy?"

"I wanted to ask you whether you know that we're in some other dimension. It's 2001 and my father is the head auror."

Everyone stared at him.

"Everyone needs to go to the staff room immediately. We will conduct all our meetings there," Draco said. The elder Weasleys stood up and left. They didn't say anything and didn't meet his eyes which proved at least one thing. They knew what was happening and were still supporting it. Charlie was standing against the wall in the corner of the room. His arms were crossed.

Fred and George looked sharply at Draco but didn't say anything before leaving too. Percy smiled politely at Draco and although Draco was disgusted, he didn't say anything. He smiled back and was so angry that he wanted to break something. Charlie and Creevy left after them and were followed by Ronald who was looking straight ahead, taking care not to look at Draco at all.

Finally, when there was only Potter with him in the room beside Pansy and Blaise, he spoke up, "What's going on, Potter?"

Her green eyes flared before she spoke coldly, "What do you mean? He's writing my biography and was just taking our family pictures."

It was so sad really. She sacrificed almost her entire childhood as well as youth in the name of saving them and this was what she had in the name of family. A bunch of perverts who were exploiting her or were watching her get exploited.

However, this seemed more complicated than it was earlier because Potter wasn't some damsel in distress and wouldn't let him be her knight in shining armor. If he didn't tread carefully, she would distance herself and not let him in at all. Potter had always been the savior. Who was she saving this time?

"I see," he said, "Maybe, I was being needlessly paranoid," and unconsciously took a step closer to her. In just a matter of seconds, he felt the tip of her wand digging on his neck. He stared at her, stunned speechless. She glared at him.

"Potter, he is only trying to help," said Pansy.

But, Potter's eyes didn't flicker. She only glared quietly at Draco who wondered why she was tolerating the Weasleys at all. She could obviously protect herself. It just didn't fit. Potter had two faces - one that she showed in front of the Weasleys - pliant and week and the other that she was showing right now - powerful and unforgiving.

"Stay away from me, Malfoy," she said in a low, dangerous voice. Her eyes were were so sharp and wary that Draco opened his mouth to answer her, to defend himself but her wand dug painfully on his throat so he shut it.

"Potter, he really didn't mean any harm to you," Blaise murmured quietly, "he- we thought that you were feeling uncomfortable that's why he intervened."

Potter ignored him too, as she had done Pansy.

"Stay out of my business," she snapped, still looking at him with narrowed eyes. He did not move because he valued his life and was utterly sure that she meant the threat. But, this did not mean that he would leave her be. Something was wrong - actually many things were wrong and he would not sit back and watch quietly while the rest of the world fell apart around him - not this time around. After all, he was the head auror and even Potter could not stop him from doing his job.

TBC


	3. Myth Busted

** _ Chapter-3 _ **

** _ Myth Busted _ **

_ **Harriet Potter** _

Asking Malfoy to stay out of it was pointless but Harriet did it nonetheless.

"Do you understand?" she asked, making sure that her voice was sharp and brook no arguments.

"Yes," Malfoy answered after a few moments, "I do. Now, if your highness is done threatening me, can we proceed to the staff room," and she pulled her wand away, nodding warily. She didn't trust Malfoy, primarily because he was a man and men couldn't be trusted. They had a one track mind and they always had an ulterior motive.

"Potter," Parkinson said her name. Harriet looked at her. Parkinson had changed a lot. She had apologised a couple of years after the battle and worked hard to fulfil her dream. The way Parkinson was looking at her suggested that they would not just oblige Harriet and stay away.

"Yes," Harriet said curtly.

"If today's quota of glaring at us has finished, can we go? I would like to know how, exactly, we have landed in some other dimension. Unlike you, some people actually have work," she drawled. Zabini snorted in response and Malfoy breathed deeply, trying to hide his grin and failed. This was Parkinson's way of telling Harriet that she actually didn't terrify any of them at all.

Harriet stared speechlessly at her. Parkinson stared back. Harriet still did not believe this hogwash about an alternate dimension. It wasn't possible, right? She couldn't afford to be in _another dimension_. As if having her family disappear and being pushed into marriage at the age of seventeen wasn't quite enough. Things were already complicated. This would only complicate them further. Knowing that she had nothing to say, Harriet only huffed in response and headed towards the door of the great hall. She walked slowly but made sure that she wasn't walking beside any of them. Maybe, she would not have to sit with those wretched Weasleys today.

"You might as well walk with us, Potter," Zabini said a few moments later, "You're not fooling anyone."

Harriet did not reply. She kept on walking and took the right turn that led them straight to the staff room and then she stopped beside the door. She could not outrightly for their help without being forced to answer their questions but she could let them help her this way. She heard Zabini mutter that he would sit with the Weasleys. She stifled the urge to laugh. Zabini was a bi and she knew what his smirk meant and as amused as she was, she kept her face impassive. It became easier as the days passed by.

She waited for Malfoy and Parkinson to go inside. Malfoy, of course, paused and looked at her before heading towards her parents whereas Parkinson only mumbled, "Perverts - the lot of them. I hope Blaise gives them a taste of their own medicine."

Harriet followed Malfoy as Parkinson sat with Hermione and Zabini sat between the twins so the only chair remaining was beside Malfoy. It was satisfying to watch Zabini give the twins the taste of their own medicine. The twins were straight. At least, as far as Harriet knew, they were. Of course, they had very little space for her between them and had left no scope for themselves to shift and make more space. Zabini wrapped both his arms around their waists. It was quite hilarious to watch their red faces.

Harriet looked around the large staff room with cool eyes. The kids weren't there, unless they were hidden under the cloak somewhere which was okay if they were together. She trusted James and Teddy to take care of the lot of them. She wanted them to have a normal childhood. She wanted them to have a chance to be children and make mischief.

Dumbledore was standing behind the chair at the head of the table, his hands resting on the head rest. The Weasleys were there and so were the Longbottoms. The elder Malfoys were there. The Smiths, Mrs Zabini and Finnigans were there. The Flints, Browns and many more families were there and all of them seemed quite worried. The blast had affected so many families. It was sad but that's not what she was really worried about. All she wanted was to go back.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, Malfoy says that we are not in our dimension anymore," Harriet says, finally turning to look at Dumbledore, "Surely, he's mistaken?"

"Ms Potter-" Dumbledore started, only to be cut off by Bill, "_Mrs Weasley_, headmaster."

Ignoring her husband, Dumbledore, "Ms Potter, have you had the chance to go out of the castle."

"No," Harriet answered to which Dumbledore murmured, "I see. As it happens, Mr Malfoy is right. We are, in fact, in some other dimension."

"Albus," McGonagall started, her tone as incredulous as her face was, "How did we travel through dimensions without realising."

Dumbledore pulled his chair back and sat down, placing his one hand on the table and stroking his beard with the other. His blue eyes gave nothing away.

"I'm afraid I don't have an answer yet," Dumbledore said, his face completely blank. Harriet wondered if he was lying. It won't be the first time. She turned her face to look at the twins. Fred was quite red, his both hands under the table whereas George's face was very white. His right hand was under the table. They looked at her and their eyes grew really furious before they became wide and they pinched their lips together. Zabini's face was so blank that anyone else would think that the twins were just not feeling well. Harriet turned back towards Dumbledore, knowing that this would not really stop them from harassing her. But, it was amusing as well as satisfying to see them suffer.

"You must have a theory," Malfoy said and Harriet noticed that his eyes were narrowed. Of course, he didn't buy Dumbledore's words. Dumbledore only smiled and his eyes became amused before he answered, "I do. I think that this is Hogwarts' doing. All of you must have faced certain problems with the water windows."

"Yes," Neville answered, his brows creased in a frown and Luna, being Luna murmured quietly, "Hogwarts is angry."

No-body answered her that is no-body except Dumbledore who only muttered, "I wonder if you're right Mrs Longbottom."

"Castles do not get angry. Hogwarts is not sentient," Lavender muttered, confused, "Maybe, someone had tampered with the wards."

"Pray tell, how do you suppose someone would do that. No-one can tamper with the castle's ward, Brown," Malfoy snapped, irritation apparent in his tone.

Harriet breathed deeply and restrained the urge to snap at the man to be polite. Lavender looked put out.

"He's right, Ms Brown," Dumbledore said calmly, as if they weren't trapped in the castle, "I would like to request all of you to keep a watch on your kids and stay inside the castle. At this point, I cannot guarantee that you would be able to return to Hogwarts if you go out since I do not know if our stay in this dimension is temporary or permanent."

No-body said anything for a few moments and then Molly stood up, muttering in that exhausted voice of hers, "You are saying that we are trapped here for the indefinite future."

"Yes," Dumbledore answered, "That's exactly what I'm saying, Molly."

The woman sat down, sighing deeply. Arthur took her hand in his before muttering quietly, "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

Harriet made a face before turning to look at the headmaster.

"Headmaster," she said.

"Yes, Ms Potter," came the gentle reply.

"Don't you know how to go back," she asked and Dumbledore looked at her from his half moon spectacles. His eyes still didn't give anything away.

He shook his head slowly before answering, "Not yet, Ms-"

"That's _Mrs Weasley_ for you Dumbledore," Bill interrupted with gritted teeth and got ignored as Dumbledore continued calmly, "-Potter. I'll tell you once I know something. Try not to leave the castle at all and do not, in any circumstances go beyond the second floor. Let me know if any of you find out more about this - ah - unusual situation."

This being said, Dumbledore stood up and exited the room, his hands joined. She noticed that his socks were still mismatched. Slowly and gradually, everyone left until only she was left. Bill was busy talking to Fleur as he left and rest of the Weasleys were too upset to notice that she was still there. She stood up and the first thing she did was to transfigure the gown into a green tank top and black denims.

"Accio invisibility cloak," she muttered, pointing her wand towards the door and the cloak came flying inside. She wrapped the cloak around her frame and moved out, heading towards the headmaster's office. She knew that he was hiding something from them and she hated it when things were hidden from her.


	4. Perceptive

** _Chapter-4_ **

** _Perceptive _ **

_ **Harriet Potter** _

As odd as it seemed, Harriet was starting to believe Luna. What she didn't understand though was that why Hogwarts was angry. 

She passed Arthur's room. It was actually a classroom turned into a bedroom. Everyone was using students' bathrooms since prefects' bathrooms were still locked and refused to open. At least, that was what she had heard. She had tried in the morning and the prefects' bath had unlocked without any issues. It had taken a simple Alohomora. What puzzled her was that how its location got changed from the fifth floor to the second floor. But, it was nice to have a place she could retreat to - one where no-one would be able to enter so she hadn't told anyone, not even Hermione.

"Password," the gargoyles said in a robotic voice, making Harriet wonder if they were just robots in disguise. Harriet removed her cloak.

"Treacle tart," she murmured but the gargoyles didn't move.

"Eclairs."

"Toffee."

"Chocolate frog," she said exasperatedly and the gargoyles shifted to let her in.

It was amusing to see how predictable Albus' passwords were or maybe, she just knew him better than the others which was why she was wondering if this was some kind of plan of Albus. It won't surprise her if it was. She walked past the gargoyles and went up the stairs.

On knocking the door, Albus said, "Enter," so she went inside. She was surprised to find Malfoy seated across Dumbledore with Zabini and Parkinson standing behind him. Albus' eyes were soft as he gestured towards a chair beside Malfoy. It was empty and Harriet walked forward and sat upon it before joining her hands on the table.

"What are you hiding, headmaster?" Harriet asked quietly, getting straight to the point, "I need to get out of this castle."

"I'm sorry Ms Potter but that is impossible right now," Albus answered, his face giving nothing away. He was not smiling but his eyes were calm but then he was always calm so it meant nothing.

Harriet breathed, his hands shaking in frustration, "I know that you're somehow behind everything that's happened in the past few days."

"You mean that I caused that blast?" Albus asked whereas the other three occupants stayed quiet.

"Yes," she answered.

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know, do I?" she said, sighing heavily, his brows creased, "All I know is that I need to leave."

"Then, by all means, do," he said.

She stared speechlessly at him.

"You can't suggest her to leave. Knowing her thick head, she will do just that and will get stuck in some dimension and then where will we be," Malfoy snapped, his arms crossed as he glared at Albus who only smiled.

Harriet huffed, slamming her hands on the table, "Set everything to right."

Albus had the gall to shake his head, his eyes blinking sadly, "I am afraid, I can't, Ms Potter."

Harriet leaned back, sighing in frustration.

"May I know why you need to get out?" He asked and Harriet's face snapped to his. His face literally gave nothing away. She wished it would. She wished Snape was here so that at least he would tell something to her.

"Yes, Potter. It's not like you have a job. What's the rush?" asked Zabini, his brows creased in a frown. Harriet did not know how to answer. She didn't think that Zabini was mocking her. He looked curious.

"The kids have school," she said after a pause.

"Ah!" said Dumbledore, "Since we do not know how long we will have to stay inside the castle, I would like to start classes. We have teachers and students and time," smiling pleasantly.

Harriet breathed quietly.

"Will Hogwarts allow it?" Parkinson said, "I mean I heard that it was because the castle was trying to kill the students that it was closed down and sealed."

"Well, there will be no sorting - just a group of students studying. I do not think there should be any problem," Dumbledore said. Harriet's eyes fell upon the sorting hat that lay on a side table. It seemed that it was staring back at her. Harriet looked away.

She stood up with a polite, "I shall take my leave, then. Have a good day, headmaster," and was at the door when she heard Albus' polite, "I would like you to teach DADA."

"I'm afraid I can't," she replied, saying the exact words he had said and opened the door. She closed it and walked down the stairs and after having passed the gargoyles, she wrapped her cloak around her and then she headed towards her bedroom, hoping Bill wouldn't be there. She would try to contact Kingsley. She could do it through the floo. However, she had only taken three steps when she heard soft murmurs and she stopped walking because one of the voices belonged to Ariana. The other belonged to Scorpius Malfoy. He was her secret boyfriend. Harriet knew, though. Of course, she knew. She also knew that Malfoy approved and that he had given them the talk. She was not proud of overhearing the conversations of her daughter and her boyfriend, hidden underneath her cloak but she knew that it was better not to get too attached to Ariana, not when Harriet didn't know what would happen of her in the coming future. She would prefer that her kids stayed with Malfoy if something to happened to her. He was a responsible man. Harriet trusted him to take care of the kids. 

"I hate him," Ariana was saying. Harriet frowned, wondering whom Ariana was talking about. 

"I know," said Scorpius, sitting beside him on the front bench of the classroom, "We can't do anything about it."

"She tries to keep us at a distance. She always has," Ariana continued, her voice trembling, whether from rage or pain, Harriet didn't know, "But, she loves us. We never wanted for anything and she-"

Harriet stared at the window. This was the old potions classroom in which Snape had taught them. Harriet remembered how she glared at him and he glared right back and how he still helped her. She had not understood that he was not a villain. Ariana was much more perceptive than Harriet was at her age. Harriet did everything to keep the kids at a distance. She didn't know how Ariana was so sure that Harriet loved them. 

"-she never got anything." The girl continued. She became quiet and her adam's apple bobbed for a few seconds before she continued, "I hate him."

Harriet wondered who Ariana was talking. There was just something very final in her tone, something that suggested that she was going to do something about this hatred of hers. 

"Hate is a quite strong word," Scorpius argued in a polite tone. 

"You won't understand, would you. You have never gone through what I - we did so do not-" she was cut off Scorpius who muttered politely, "she won't want you to carry hatred in your heart."

"He doesn't deserve our love and one day - one day I will pay him back," she said quietly before standing up and stalking out of the classroom. Scorpius followed her with disturbed eyes. Ariana was angry. Her eyes were burning so brightly that Harriet couldn't help but stare at the girl even after she had left. 

Harriet had never told the kids about the reality of her marriage. She had told no-one. Ariana had no reason to hate Bill. She was only thirteen and James knew not to disturb his sisters' minds. That is, if he knew the truth which she was doubtful he did. 

Harriet breathed and was about to remove the cloak when she saw Malfoy head towards the stairs that ended at the seventh floor. She narrowed her eyes and followed him because why would he do that when Dumbledore had forbidden it. Malfoy was upto something and she was sure that he was responsible for all this. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on instagram : mansijainauthor  
Join my facebook group : mansijainauthor


	5. Universal Attraction

** _ Chapter-5 _ **

** _ Universal Attraction _ **

** _Draco Malfoy_ **

Potter was following him. Underneath her cloak. Again. It was as frustrating as it was amusing. Hogwarts was clearly pissed off at him. He wanted to pee and the moment he tried to get inside a bathroom, Hogwarts just closed the door on his face. There was one beyond the seventh floor stairs so he was headed there and of course, Potter was following him, thinking that he was upto something.

Why couldn't she mind her own business for once? What did she think he was upto now? In fact, he should be the one following her around, what with her strange behaviour. Why did she want to get back so desperately because Blaise was right, wasn't he? She didn't really have any job and her family was in the castle then why?

Why was she tolerating the nonsense behaviour of Weasleys?

But, was he following her?

No. Was he interfering in her life. No. He was minding his own business. He was being decent and leaving her to own devices and had expected her to do the same. He whirled around and stopped, crossing his arms on his chest. The sound of her footsteps stopped.

"I know you're there, you horrible woman," he sneered, annoyed and she revealed herself, pulling the blasted cloak off of her. She was wearing a scowl on her face but her cheekbones were slightly red. Her eyes were impossibly green and those denims fit her. She looked much better in muggle clothes.

"You-" she started but he didn't let her.

"I was only trying to find a bathroom that would open. Does that relieve your mind, oh girl-who-lived-to-be-nuisance," he snapped at her.

"I wasn't following you," she said and whirled around.

"One of these days, I'm going to steal your cloak and then how will you follow me," Draco muttered warningly and turned her head to look at him. She looked murderous as she answered, "You could certainly try, Malfoy."

"Follow me again and I will."

"I was not following you. I was just walking," Potter muttered, having completely turned around to gaze at him.

"Underneath a cloak," he said, his teeth gritting.

"Yes."

"Do it elsewhere, then."

She glared at him for a few moments and walked away without giving another reply to him. He stared at her hips as they swayed. They were round and her legs were long and - _why was he staring at her. She was Potter and married_. Shaking himself, he was about to turn back around to head towards that bathroom when he saw a bathroom materialise right in front of him. Just a few seconds, what had been a bare wall now had a door to men's room. He hurried inside without wasting another second. What was this castle's problem? He really didn't think that Hogwarts would let Dumbledore start classes. It wasn't letting Draco pee in peace.

Resisting the urge to slam his head in the wall because how was he supposed to live in this castle with Potter for an indefinite future without going utterly mad. She was utterly infuriating. He washed his hands and walked out of the bathroom and found himself standing in front of a bespectacled man with a scar on his forehead and brilliant green eyes. It was so obvious that he was a Potter but that was impossible because Potters had a daughter and she had replaced her glasses with contacts just before her marriage.

"Who are you?" He asked.

The man who seemed Draco's age leaned forward and belatedly Draco realised that Hogwarts had once again, thrown him into another dimension. He looked around. He was in a room - in a familiar room. It was a study. There was a table in the centre and a few chairs around it. There was a portrait on the wall. In the portrait, was a Black ancestor. Draco frowned. This must be Gremmauld Place, then. There was a photo frame on the table. Potter was being awarded Shacklebolt. 'Best auror of the year' was written on the base of the trophy.

"Malfoy, did you hit your head somewhere?" The man asked, his eyes narrowed and teeth gritted, bringing Draco's attention to him. His tone was just so similar to Harriet Potter's that Draco stared and stared and then turned around to stare at the door. It was closed. Draco wondered how he would return to Hogwarts.

"Malfoy," The man repeated, slowly this time and Draco turned back around to look back at him.

"Who are you?" Draco asked, in a low quiet tone although he knew that standing in front of him was the male version of Harriet Potter.

"Excuse me. Surely, you haven't forgotten me. I, Harry Potter, was the one who saved your sorry arse in the wizengamot. Not that you thanked me for it, you ungrateful bastard," the man - Harry Potter snapped, his eyes - which were as green as Harriet's - burning into his - passionate and fierce. Draco only had a moment after that and he spent that moment gaping at Harry Potter because after that moment passed, the door behind him opened and a lazy drawl reached him, "Potter, you lazy sod. You were supposed to be there in Shacklebolt's office ten minutes ago. Longbottom and Weasley - _Ronald Weasley_ have been captured. They -" and stopped. The door closed again and Draco slowly turned around and found himself staring into his own eyes - stunned silver eyes.

Wasn't it _brilliant_ \- Draco of this dimension was wearing a potions master's robes and was staring at him open mouthed and Draco knew that if he did not move immediately, either Harry Potter and or potions master Draco would curse him.

Draco did the only think he knew.

"You'll find our stuffed dragon in mother's wardrobe - lowest drawer," Draco muttered quietly and it did the trick.

"You have a stuffed dragon, Malfoy. _Stuffed dragon_. I can't believe it," Harry Potter snorted and then laughed loudly, "What are you - five? I am not going to let you live it down." 

Taken aback, potions master Draco stumbled. His face became red. Draco had searched his dragon for years and mother had told him just last month that she had found it in her wardrobe and he had taken a huge risk by assuming that the man in front of him was also searching for the lost toy. It was worth it though because Draco took advantage of the potion master's embarrassment and opened the door and after a last glance at Harry Potter who was torn between laughing and gaping, he took the step out and closed the door behind him and was utterly, utterly relieved to find himself in his own room. Blaise was sitting on his bed, playing chess with Pansy.

_What was Hogwarts playing at?_ Draco thought, his chest heaving as if he had run miles.

"Where were you, Draco?" Blaise asked but Draco didn't answer and pulled away from the door. Two steps and then another and he dropped on the bed on his back and stared at the ceiling, wondering if it had just been a dream. It was so strange and Blaise and Pansy would laugh when he told them that there were different versions of himself and Potter in other dimensions and they were still obsessed with each other.

"Draco, are you quite all right?" asked Pansy, her palm resting gently on his forehead, "we wondered where you disappeared after the meeting."

Draco told them and they laughed. They laughed so much that their faces became really red and Draco couldn't resist joining them. He wished he could tell Potter - Harriet Potter about this encounter. Of course, that wasn't possible - not anytime soon - seeing that they couldn't go five minutes without snapping at each other. Draco sighed, closing his eyes.

TBC


End file.
